un destin tout tracé ?
by hotaru88
Summary: il courrait...courrait sans s'arrêter....Harru avait tout entendu en plus....il avait honte......Draco avait honte....


Il courrait, il courrait sans s'arrêter, le plus vite possible, plus loin possible !

Il courrait à en perdre haleine dans les couloirs de poudlard.

C'était trop, il ne voulait pas, ne voulait plus.

Son père était venu le voir, il l'attendait, ce soir même devant sa chambre de préfet.

C'était pour dans une semaine.

Dans une semaine, il allait devenir mangemort et serait fiancé à Pansy...et tout cà de force.

Non non ne croyez pas qu'il le voulait : il haïssait son père, ses opinions, Voldemort mais que pouvait-il faire ?

Il n'avait pas le choix...C'était cà ou la mort...et son père n'aurait aucun scrupules à le tuer.

C'est comme pour Pansy..

Comment avouer à son père qu'il ne pourrait jamais se résigner à aimer une autre personne que celle qui hantait déjà son coeur ?

Comment avouer à tous qu'en plus de ne pas aimer une fille, celui qu'il aimait n'était autre que son ennemi de toujours, l'ennemi juré de Voldemort ?

Harry Potter !

Oui, il l'aimait, depuis le début il était amoureux, sauf qu'un Malfoy n'aime pas et encore moins un garçon, de sang impur de surcroît.

Le comble de tout ca, c'est qu'il s'était enfui sous le regard sévère de son père, ne pouvant retenir ses larmes de rage, de haine, de souffrance !

Et oui, Draco Malfoy pleurait, déversant toutes ses peines en de long sanglots ainsi que toute la honte qu'il ressentait.

En effet, pour couronner le tout, Harry avait tout entendu, s'étant tapi dans un coin pour écouter.

Sauf que Draco l'avait vu et qu'il était persuadé que demain, tout le monde le saurait.

-Malfoy ! Attends moi ! Arrête toi !

Ces mots criés derrière lui, le sortirent brusquement de ses pensées.

Non pas lui...je ne pourrais pas l'affronter ni le regarder en face après ce qu'il a entendu...

-Arrête de me suivre Potter ! lacha-t'il entre deux larmes.

Et il continua de courir.

Manque de chance, il fût coupé dans son élan !

et merde...un cul de sac!

Et il resta là, les bras le long de son corps secoué de sanglots, face au mur, la tête baissée, entendant les pas se rapprocher de lui.

Harry arriva essouflé derrière Draco et, le voyant immobile, de dos, le retourna doucemant mais fermement :

-Mal..commenca-t'il mais il se tût totalement lorsque Draco releva la tête.

Sa peau si pâle d'ordinaire, avait considèrablement rosie, ses cheveux d'habitude si lisse étaient en bataille et son visage était dévoré pas les larmes.

Voyant l'étât de sa Némésis, Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais fût coupé par Draco qui se libéra de la poigne d'Harry et qui tenta de s'enfuir.

-Casse toi, laisse moi tranquille ! hurla-t-il.

-Non Malfoy ! Tu n'iras nulle part ! s'énerva Harry et il empoigna Draco pour le serrer contre lui voulant décharger le blond de toute sa peine.

Malfoy continuait à se débattre dans les bras d'Harry mais étant moins fort et moins grand, il ne parvint pas à se libérer.

il finit par se laisser aller contre le brun, recommencant à pleurer de plus belle.

Une main d'Harry se glissa sur son dos, l'autre dans ses cheveux et il le serra plus fort, l'apaisant de doux "calme toi".

La vois chaude et rassurante d'Harry réconforta le blond qui cessa de pleurer.

Le brun dessera alors son étreinte et prit le visage du blond entre ses deux mains.

Le fixant intensèment,il pose son front contre celui de Draco qui ne pût réprimer un léger tremblement.

-Ca va aller maintenant... souffla le brun troublé malgré lui par sa proximité avec sa Némésis.

Et il déposa ses lèvres sur celles du blond tout doucement sans appuyer avant de les retirer et de lâcher Draco précipitamment.

-Ex..excuse moi...je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Commenca à s'embrouiller Harry sous les yeux d'un Malfoy aussi surpris que déçu.

Il allait lui demander des explications quand il entendit une voix autoritaire s'élever dans les couloirs.

-Draco ! Où es-tu ?

-C'est..c'est mon père... murmura le blond apeuré.

-Tiens, c'est ma cape d'invisibilité, cache toi dessous et suis moi sans poser de questions ! Et quoi qu'il arrive ne te découvre pas ! dit Harry.

Malfoy se mit dessous et suivit le brun dans les couloirs.

Quand soudain, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Lucius Malfoy.

Harry le jaugea de toute sa hauteur tandis que Draco s'enroulait encore plus dans la cape de peur d'être repéré.

-Tiens, tiens M.Potter ! Vous n'auriez pas vu mon fils par hasard ? s'enquit Lucius d'une voix méprisante.

-Il vous a échappé ? Oh comme c'est dommage, il n'obéit plus à son papa ?-répondit avec ironie Harry-Mais non, je ne l'ai pas vu. Comme vous le savez, moins je vois Malfoy et mieux je me porte.

Le coeur de draco se serra en entendant le brun dire cela mais le voyant s'éloigner d'un Lucius livide, il le suivit à contre coeur.

Le trajet fût silencieux, Draco restait sous sa cape et n'adressait pas la parole à Harry.

-Malfoy, t'es toujours là ?

Draco ne répondit pas voulant se venger du Griffondor.

Devant l'absence de réponse, Harry soupira et il afficha une mine déçue qui fit bondir le coeur du blond.

Se croyant désormais seul, il repartit vers sa chambre.

Il referma derrière lui et s'assit sur son lit la tête dans les mains.

"je suis sûr qu'il est encore là, je sens comme une présence..."

-Malfoy...montre toi ! Je sais que tu m'as suivi, t'es pas discret ! A quoi tu joues ?

Draco enleva sa cape et se planta devant lui affichant un air piteux.

-Je joue pas...Je voulais te faire enrager...C'est tout...Me venger...

-Et de quoi tu voulais te venger ? demanda Harry tout étonné.

-De ce que t'as dit à mon père tout à l'heure...Ca m'a fait bien plus mal que je ne l'aurai voulu...

Il se tortillait mal à l'aise.

-Et tu comptes faire quoi en me suivant jusque dans ma chambre caché ? rigola Harry se relevant pour être face à Draco.

-Je sais pas...J'aurais bien trouvé...peut-être une petite amie cachée ? répondit le blond.

pas mal ce que je viens de dire : comme ca je saurais s'il est maqué ou pas...

Le brun éclata de rire.

-Encore faudrait-il que j'aime les filles...répondit-il encore entre deux rires.

il est gay...Harry est gay !

-Je t'interdis de te foutre de ma gueule ! Potter ! se renfrogna Draco.

-Et moi, je t'interdis de m'appeler encore une fois Potter...Draco ! s'énerva le brun.

Le blond se figea.

Il vient de m'appeler par mon prénom..j'en reviens pas...Bon Draco, calme toi, t'es toujours son ennemi, il t'as juste aidé car c'est un bon Griffy..rien de plus !

-OK, Harry...En tout cas merci...Et bonne nuit...soupira Draco en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Et tu comptes aller où comme ca ? demanda Harry.

-Ben aller m'enfermer dans ma chambreet attendre une semaine pour affronter mon destin.

-C'est hors de question ! se mit à crier le brun.

"merde jviens de hurler comme un dingue !"

Draco se retourna surpris et planta ses yeux gris-bleu dans ceux de harry.

-Euh..enfin jveux dire...t'es pas obligé...on peut toujours choisir !

-Et comment tu veux que je fasse ?-répondit le blond baissant la tête-J'ai personne vers qui me tourner...nulle part où me cacher...et puis pourquoi je me retournerais contre mes géniteurs ? Même si ce qui m'attends me répugne...personne n'a besoin de moi...Pansy, elle, au moins elle m'aime, même si moi ce n'est pas elle que j'aime...

Il releva la tête et vit les yeux de Harry larmoyants.

-Harry ? Mais pourquoi tu...

-Tais toi ! Et moi alors ?

-Toi ? Mais attends, quand tu m'as tiré d'affaire tout à l'heure, c'était par pitié ! Et moi je n'en veux pas de ta pitié...désolé.

Le brun, hors de lui, le gifla de toutes ses forces : le blond en tomba par terre.

-Ne redis jamais cà ! Ne redis jamais que j'agis par pitié. TU vas te cacher ici, JE suis là, JE vais t'aider, te protéger et-Il marqua une pause et finit par dire le plus vite possible-jeneveuxpasquetutemariesavecPansy ! Alors maintenant, tu te relèves et tu te couches !

Sur ce, il partit dans la salle de bain rapidement pour ne pas que malfoy voit ses joues devenir aussi rouge que la tapisserie.

Draco se releva doucement se tenant la joue.

Il m'a fait mal ce con...Si ce n'est pas de la pitié pourquoi il agit comme ca avec moi alors ? Et puis, pourquoi il ne veut pas que je me marie avec Pansy ? Hier encore on s'insultait...Je comprends rien...Et je vais pas dormir avec lui quand même ? Dans son lit ? Oo Je vais jamais y arriver...

Il fût tiré de ses pensées par Harry qui cria :

-Il y a des grands t-shirts dans le dernier tiroir de ma commode ! Sers toi !

-Euh...OK !

Et résigné, il se déshabilla, gardant son boxer, et enfila un long t-shirt bleu.

Puis, il se faufila entre les draps et se tourna face au mur et dos à la salle de bain.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il commenca à tagiverser à vois haute, n'entendant pas Harry entrer dans la pièce.

-Bon...Harry veut que je l'apelle Harry, Harry ne semble pas me détester, Harru veut m'aider, Harry me fait dormir dans son lit, Harry ne veut pas que je me marie avec Pansy...Ca veut dire quoi tout ca ? Il ne se rend pas compte qu'il me donne de faux espoirs...D'un autre côté, il peut pas savoir que je l'...

BAM

Harry qui l'écoutait depuis le début était si étonné par ce que disait le blond qu'il s'était rapproché insconsciemment mais s'était cassé la figure s'emmelant les pieds dans le tapis.

Draco se retourna et vira au rouge.

Oh mon dieu ! Il a tout entendu...

-Aïe...gémit le brun.

Le blond se reprit comme il pouvait et demanda :

-Harry ca va ?

-mmmmm oui.

Il se releva et plongea son regard dans les yeux de sa Némésis qui était encore rouge de honte.

-Dray...excuse moi pour la gifle.

Harry avait murmuré cela. Samain se leva et vint doucement caresser la joue encore marquée du blond qui frémit légèrement.

-Harry...Merci d'être là...répondit le blond.

Ils restèrent comme ca sans rien dire.

"Il faut que je lui dise que je l'aime..." se dit Harry.

Il faut que je lui demande pourquoi il m'a embrassé tout à l'heure...Ca traine et j'y arrive pas Se dit Draco.

La chouette d'Harry, Hedwidge, hulula, brisant le silence.

"Et merde..." pensèrent-ils simultanèment.

Harry retira sa main et alla ouvrir la fenêtre pour la laisser partir chasser.

Ils se couchèrent dos à dos sans dire un mot.

Ils sentaient la chaleur de l'autre et bouillonaient intèrieurement.

Quinze minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Draco se décide à parler, ne tenant plus :

-Harry ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu dors ?

-Si jte réponds, c'est que non...

Draco se redressa et s'assit en tailleur dans le lit.

-Si jte demande de m'embrasser de nouveau, tu...tu le fais ? Se risqua-t'il à demander.

Harru, surpris, se retourna et s'assit à son tour.

-Non...

Le brun vit alors les yeux de Draco se voiler de tristesse.

-Parce que...-continua-t'il- tu n'as jamais finit ton monologue de tout à l'heure et que j'ai peur de me méprendre sur ce que t'allais dire...Et si je commence...Je ne suis pas sûr de m'arrêter un jour...

Draco ouvrir alors ses yeux de stupeur.

-Toutefois...je vais tenter le coup à mes risques et périls...

Et il prit délicatement le visage du blond entre ses mains et appliqua ses lèvres sur celles de sa Némésis.

Oh mon dieu...Il m'embrassse...

Draco ouvrit alors doucement la bouche et la langue d'Harry vint chercher la sienne.

Ils frémirent à ce contact.

Le blond appliqua une main dans le dos d'Harry et une autre dans sa nuque pour qu'ils se rapprochent encore.

Sans cesser leur baiser, le brun bascula Draco et ils se retrouvèrent allongés, harry sur le blond.

A bout de souffle, le brun rompit l'échange et serra le blond de toutes ses forces.

-Je t'aime Dray, c'est pour ca...juste pour ca...reste avec moi...toujours...

-Moi aussi je t'aime 'ry, j'ai besoin de toi...de ton amour, de ta tendresse...

ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes savourant l'instant présent.

-Harry...fais moi l'amour-murmura le blond-fais moi tout oublier...je ne veux plus que toi dans ma tête.

-Oui, mon ange.

Cette nuit fût merveilleuse.

Ils s'unirent avec passion encore et encore, sans lassitude savourant leur amour.

L'avenir semblait tout à coup plus joyeux.

Certes, ce ne serait pas facile mais à deux ils y arriveraient...

Pour la première fois, Draco avait ses yeux bleus-gris parsemés d'étoiles...Et Harry voyait se profiler des rêves dans sa tête.

...Des étoiles pleins les yeux, des rêves plein la tête...

FIN


End file.
